Fly Away
by Minx of Lynex
Summary: After everything that had happened, she had no reason to live anymore. Narcissa-centric. Angst. Rated T.


**A/N:** This is the first non-pairing story that I've written in a long time. I hope that everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters :)

{FA}

After everything that had happened, the good and the bad, it didn't change anything. Narcissa stared out of the window with eyes that lacked such emotion that one would think she was dead. However, that's how she felt inside, so why shouldn't she look it?

When the Dark Lord had demanded to know if the Savior was dead, she had done what her mothering instincts demanded; she questioned her son's safety. Upon realizing that he was indeed alive and safe, she blatantly lied to Voldemort, risking her own life.

Months before that, when the Snatcher's dragged the ragged looking trio into the Manor, she knew that Draco recognized the boy as Harry Potter. Yet, her son must have inherited more than his looks from her side of the family. He adopted her compassion as well.

Just like herself, he lied for the sake of what would happen if he didn't. Voldemort would have been called, the Savior would have died and the hope of the Wizarding World would fall. They had taken the fate of the boy into their own hands.

In the end when the Dark Lord was killed and the world around them began to rebuild itself, to bury their dead, and to recover their lives, the Auror's apprehended them quickly. The wards to the Manor had fallen and they didn't dare fight back, even with the brutality.

Through the trials, Harry Potter himself came to speak on their behalf, trying to convince the jury that while risking their lives, Draco and Narcissa saved his own; that without their help, Voldemort would have triumphed.

Hours turned to days and finally after a week of deliberation, her son was sentenced to three years house arrest. She thanked Merlin for that, as it wasn't as bad as it could have been. More days and two weeks later, they sentenced Narcissa to seven years house arrest with no chance of probation.

At the time she supposed that it was probably what she deserved, having been in service to the Dark Lord for such a long length of time. Then, more than a month after her verdict, her husband Lucius was sentenced to immediate death by the Dementors Kiss.

As the words had fallen from the Auror's mouth, her entire world began to crumble piece by piece. Even the fact that her son would live on didn't change the way that her magic began to fade.

They weren't allowed to see Lucius' sentence carried out, so the first they heard was when the Auror came to the Manor with that spiteful smile and a cheery step. The disregard for their feelings was the straw that broke the camel's back and Narcissa's light began to flicker out.

Despite having Draco with her, to keep her connected to the earth and life around her, nothing seemed to be important anymore. Her son was alive and healthy; he would be okay without her. Every thought seemed to be poisoned with her depression.

Finally, after nearly a year had passed, she awoke in her current frame of mind. Even if she had her wand, her magic had depleted to the point that trying to use it could kill her. There was nothing for her to live for anymore.

Draco had been contacting the youngest Greengrass girl in an attempt to court her, so the Malfoy line would continue. With their marriage would come his complete independence and he would no longer need her.

In that moment everything seemed to fall into place and for the first time in many months, Narcissa smiled. It was small and fragile as if it would fall apart at any moment, but the smile lit up her eyes in the way only a determined woman could pull off.

Only a month later, sooner than she had predicted, Draco came to her with the news that he and the Greengrass girl, Astoria, were engaged and to be married within the next month. A strange happiness filled her and she thought to be ashamed that it wasn't because of her son's happiness.

However, after everything that she had gone through, the things that she suffered through, she deserved to be a little bit selfish; or at least that's what she continued to tell herself. Time slugged by, the wedding passed and her daughter-in-law moved in.

A few more months passed and before she could comprehend it, her son was telling her that she was going to be a grandmother. The shocked expression on Draco's features was understandable, for her smile of relief was quick to appear.

In the frame of mind that his mother was recovering, he thought nothing of it and only smiled back before leaving the room again. At this Narcissa's smile softened and she turned back to the window, looking out onto the garden that Lucius had planted for her himself.

How she found it, Narcissa would take the information to her grave, no one would ever know; but she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and looked up from the garden to the sky. The time had come and her mind was made up; there wasn't anyone there to stop her.

Ever since she was younger, when her own mother would force them to go to church; a complete hypocritical act if there was one, she adopted the belief that suicide was wrong. To this very day she still believed it.

At the thought Narcissa laughed long and loud, even through the tears that streamed down her face. It was wrong so she wouldn't do it, but she would do something that she believed would be very similar.

Once more, she looked down at the garden, where Draco was leading Astoria around the flowers. He would be okay and he'll be alright without her there, even if she technically was. With a last smile, she rose the wand to her head and softly spoke, "Obliviate."

{FA}

**A/N:** And there it is! I know it's angsty, but it was fun to write.

For the Challenge: Speed of Lightening Writing

Please leave a review! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
